Angel Of Darkness
by vixen1991
Summary: TFA Suzie never could understand why she putted up with Starscream but she didn't seem to care. StarscreamxOC. Please read and review


Another one-shot of TFA Starscream with my OC Suzie.

Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes Suzie wandered why she tolerated Starscream as he did have a habit of sneaking up behind her and grabbing her jutting hips in his sharp claws before pulling the back of her to his front, his codpiece pressed up against her tail and arf while a devious smile sat on his lips.

A sign passed though the femme's lips as Starscream rested his chin on her shoulder, one of his hands coming up to stroke her folded wings " It's been awhile Suzie, miss me?" the magenta seeker asked, trailing a claw over the blue line on her left wing.

Suzie felt a shiver race though her at his touch but turned to look at him "Take a guess, flyboy" she told him shortly.

A scowl appeared on the seeker's face at her words but it quickly turned into a smirk "Alright then" he said " I will." and without warning, his servo moved away from her wing to the bottom of her cockpit and slowly slid his hand upwards.

Suzie clenced her fits but was unable to help but shudder as Starscream moved his hand over her curvy chestplate and stopped at her coller armour.

The seeker grinned wicked before he turned his head to her neck and grazed his fangs over it, snickering as he felt Suzie tremble from the feel.

But the femme wasn't going to give up that easily _Two can play at this game_ she thought as she brought her hand up and grasped his chin and pulled his head away from her.

A sly smile slowly appeared on her face as she turned around to face him, her servos latching themselves onto his slim waist.

Starscream stared down at her "I didn't know you were so..." he pursed for a moment before he smirked "keen." he finsted but the smirk quickly vanised as he felt her tail creeping up one of his long legs.

Suzie snickered as she looked up into his surpraised face and utter one word "Gotcha." before she slammed her lips over his, taking advante of his open mouth and slid her glossa in.

Starscream found himself in shock for a moment but when he realised what was happening, he grinned and wrapped his powerful arms around, pulling her close to him.

Suzie moaned deeply in the kiss, her tail moving from his leg to his arf, stroking it with the very tip of her tail.

Starscream shuddered before he pushed her glossa back into her mouth, his following.

The femme moaned deeply as Starscream swept his glossa all over the inside of her mouth and she moved her hands up from his waist to his wings and rubbed gently.

Starscream broke the kiss and tipped his head back to let out a happy moan, exposing his neck and Suzie leaned up.

The femme grinned as she started nibbling around the base of his neck and the seeker shuddered.

He glanced down at her "You really know how to turn on a mech, don't you?" he asked, smirking and Suzie snorted before she pinced the base of his left wing and was rewared with a yelp.

The seeker growled softly before moving his claws up to her cockpit and began tugging on the cover panel, where her spark chamber layed.

Suzie looked up at him "And here I thought I was the keen one." she told him but never the less, she moved her hand to the opening latch.

But just her slender fingers curled under it, her commlink bursted to life _"Suzie, where are you?! There is Decepticon atvidy going on and you're nowhere in sight!" _came the voice of the biggest arfhole she ever meet Sentinel Prime.

Suzie groaned as she opened her comm "Where I am Sentinel is no concern of yours and don't bother telling where the Cons are cos I think I know." and here she looked at Starscream who smirked "I'll be there soon." and with that said, she closed the commlink and the last thing Starscream heard was Sentinel's stuttering.

Suzie looked up at him "Talk about bad timing, huh?" she asked and the seeker shrugged "I guess." he said.

Suzie signed softly as she turned to left when Starscream grabbed her and pulled her into one last kiss and soon pulled away.

The femme blinked as he did before she smirked and leaned up to whisper "Detriot centerl park, midnight, don't be late." and turned and flew off leaving a smirking Starscream behind.

"Oh trust me Suzie, I'll be anything but late." he said as he watched the femme fly into the sunset.

End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trust Sentinel to ruining things, huh? Never did like the guy.

Anyway I hope you all liked this and please review.

bye.

PS: If anybody is wandering what Suzie looks like just go the deviant art and type in 'TFA Suzie' in the search engine and you'll get results.


End file.
